Gunpowder: Wine and Zaitun
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Sasuke, agen intelijen yang biasa bekerja sendirian dipasangkan dengan Naruto yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Mereka harus bekerja dalam satu tim untuk memburu targetnya. Bisakah misi pertama dengan titel duet itu berjalan lancar? Special for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday. ONESHOT. NARUSASU. Full of typo(s).


Bang Kuncen kambek! Spesial buat Sasuke tertjintah, pake telor sosis dan baso –dikira nasi goreng?

Selamat ulang tahun Sasukeeehh! Wish you all the best!

Thanks for Shrine yang udah ngadain event untuk nampung fanworks sebagai kado ultah Sasuke kita!

Walewalewalewalelalo, daripada banyak bacot mending langsung cekidot!

Yu mariiiii~

Warn: OOC,(jelas) bukan canon, full of typo(s).

.

.

.

Lagu _midnight_ _jazz_ mengalun lembut di apartemennya yang mewah. Kebiasaannya memang cukup aneh karena ia lebih suka mendengarkan musik dengan _genre_ itu di pagi hari, bukan tengah malam seperti namanya. Tapi siapa peduli.

 _ **SYUUUUR**_

Sasuke menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir keramiknya. Bunga _rosella_ kering dalam cangkir itu mengembang, mekar seperti bentuknya ketika segar. Warna air itu berubaha menjadi merah keunguan. Teh sudah siap diminum.

 _ **PIP PIP PIP PIP**_

 _"Sasuke, aku minta kau datang ke kantor sekarang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Sesuatu yang penting."_

 _ **PIP**_

"Tsche."

Panggilan itu merusak acara santainya. Sasuke terpaksa harus meninggalkan secangkir teh _rosella_ hangatnya, padahal baru dua teguk yang masuk ke tenggorokan. Setelah mengganti pakaian, ia bergegas pergi ke kantornya dengan menggunakan _Lamborghini_ merah kesayangannya.

0-0-0-0

 **GUNPOWDER: WINE AND ZAITUN**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

0-0-0-0

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya dengan sinis. Wanita paruh baya di hadapannya hanya menopang dagu dengan angkuh seperti biasa. Ada yang berbeda kala itu. Seseorang berdiri di samping mejanya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada lelaki berjas hitam itu. Hm, seleranya cukup bagus dalam memilih pakaian. Ia bisa menyesuaikan ukuran pakaian dengan bentuk badannya. Cukup, fokusnya bukan pada lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan dia padamu."

Ia kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada orang yang sama. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru. Dan Sasuke dihadiahi senyuman ketika dua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Namanya Naruto. Kau, jadilah senior yang baik karena aku akan menugaskannya bersamamu mulai sekarang."

" _Fox,_ 6984." kalimat pertama dari lelaki itu.

Yang benar saja? Ia harus menjadi rekanan anak baru? Ah, sejak awal masuk ke badan intelijen itu dia tidak pernah bekerja bersama orang lain. Semuanya selalu ia lakukan sendiri. Apa yang diinginkan atasannya yang bernama Tsunade itu? Ia tidak suka.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Tidak ada anggota divisi ini yang bekerja sendirian. Aku mau kau memiliki _partner._ Bukankah itu akan meringankan tugasmu?"

Alasan yang klise. Seperti ada kesan meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengasuh bayi."

"Pft."

Lelaki berambut cepak itu menahan tawanya. Sasuke mendelik.

"Mungkin kau memang harus berkenalan dulu dengannya. Silakan ambil waktumu. Kalian bisa keluar sekarang."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya pada Tsunade sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke menyusul dengan menghadiahi bosnya tatapan iritasi. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kurasa nenek benar, kita memang harus berkenalan terlebih dahulu 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sebentar di cafetaria?" Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi ajakan itu. Naruto terus saja mengikutinya, mengekor. Ia menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang berjalan cepat.

"Kau mau mengabaikanku?"

 _ **DUKK**_

Dengan gerakan yang secepat kilat Naruto meremas tangan Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Lelaki berambut kelam itu mendecih ketika punggungnya harus berbenturan dengan dinding yang keras. Anak baru ini kurang ajar rupanya.

"Apa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke _._ _Code name Snake,_ 5071\. Apartemen _Grand Poeny_ nomor 312. Boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

Wajah rupawan itu ada tepat di hadapan matanya. Mata birunya begitu bening, seperti langit tanpa awan. Ada seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

"Minggir."

 _ **BUKK**_

Sasuke menendang tulang kering kaki kiri lelaki itu, setelahnya ia dilepaskan. Iapun pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi ia meninggalkan seyuman di wajah Naruto.

 _"Impressive."_

Sasuke adalah seorang agen intelijen Jepang. Ia terhitung masuk ke dalam kategori agen unggulan karena prosentase kegagalan dalam setiap misinya sangat kecil,hanya 1%. Ia selalu bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup dan berhasil menyelesaikan misinya hingga tuntas. Jaringannya luas, basic-nya kuat dari kalangan _yakuza_ dan pebisnis. Itu semua karena dulunya ia adalah anggota klan _yakuza_ Uchiha. Namun ia mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan badan intelijen negara. Ia memiliki dendam mendalam pada pemimpin klan yang telah membunuh orangtua dan kakaknya. Dengan menghabisi kolega-kolega Uchiha, ia bisa membunuh iblis dalam klannya itu. Alasannya memang tak murni untuk bela negara. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu. Orang-orang di departemen hanya tahu dia adalah mantan anggota klan Uchiha dan merupakan aset negara. Agen dengan titel abu-abu kadang lebih berharga daripada agen biasa.

"Sasuke, bagaimana partner-mu itu? Menurutku dia menarik."

Lelaki berkulit pucat yang berpapasan dengannya di _lobby_ menyamakan langkah dengannya.

"Diamlah, Sai. Aku tidak suka kau membahasnya. Dia anak baru yang tidak punya sopan santun." ujar Sasuke ketus. Ia masih ingat waktu tubuhnya didorong dengan keras ke dinding.

"Maklumilah, dia 'kan masih muda… umurnya saja masih 17 tahun."

"Ah?"

Sai mengangkat alisnya. Ia cukup kaget mendengar respon Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau dia menarik, 'kan?" lelaki itu tertawa. Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sai barusan. Tujuhbelas tahun? Tsunade kira departemen itu sudah berubah jadi pondok penitipan bayi?

"Kau jangan bohong padaku. Tidak mungkin anak-anak bisa masuk ke sini!"

"Kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya, atau pada Tsunade- _sama_."

Sasuke diam. Apa yang Tsunade pikirkan? Memasangkannya dengan partner yang bahkan baru berumur 17 tahun? _Damn you, fucking grandma!_

"Kau jangan meremehkannya. Aku pernah lihat dia berlatih di lapangan tembak. Lumayan…" Sai menaruh telunjuknya di dada Sasuke.

 _ **DOR**_

"Dia bisa mengirimmu pada Yesus dengan sekali tembakan." ia terseyum sambil meniup ujung telunjuknya seperti meniup pistol yang baru memuntahkan peluru.

"Cih, kau pikir aku akan takut? Dia hanya anak kecil."

"Hahahaha…" tawanya itu membuat matanya menyipit. "Katakan padaku kalau nantinya kau jadi suka padanya, ya?" tukasnya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ah! Sai- _senpai!"_

"Hei…"

Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan orang yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan itu sedang berjalan mendekat. Dari panggilan itu sepertinya Naruto sudah kenal dengan Sai. Atau mungkin 'sok kenal?

"Waah… kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa? Kakak ini meninggalkanku dan malah mengobrol di sini…" Naruto melirik Sasuke. Dasar licik, memangnya kenapa pula Sasuke meninggalkannya? Dia mau pura-pura di depan rekanannya yang lain?

"Ah benar… seharusnya sebagai pasangan baru kalian harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama…"

Pasangan baru?

 _ **GREPP**_

Sai mengambil satu tangan dari kedua orang itu kemudian menyatukannya.

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada tangannya yang bergenggaman dengan tangan Naruto. Begitupun lelaki muda di sampingnya.

"Dengan ini aku resmikan kalian sebagai sepasang _husband_ dan _w_ -"

 _ **DAKK**_

 _"Ouch!"_

Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus tendangannya –lagi-lagi sasarannya ke tulang kering. Ia menarik tangannya sendiri agar lepas dari genggaman menjijikkan itu.

"Kau. Berhenti bercanda." ucapnya mengancam. Ia menunjuk wajah Sai dengan kesal.

"Dan kau. Berhenti mengikutiku." selanjutnya pada Naruto.

"Keh…" tapi yang diancam malah tertawa, seperti melecehkan. "Bukankah sudah tertulis di peraturan jika anggota baru harus diperkenalkan pada lingkungan sekitar dan ritme kerjanya?"

Sial, lelaki itu menggunakan peraturan sebagai alasan. Dia ingin sekali mengabaikannya tapi Tsunade pasti tahu. Wanita itu bagai punya seribu mata.

"Baik…" Sasuke mengangguk. Sai melipat tangan di depan dada, ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke pada lelaki itu.

"Aha?" ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Aku akan mengantarmu 'berwisata' ke sekeliling departemen ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Sasuke mengacungkan satu jarinya di depan mulut. Lalu ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, mendekat pada Naruto.

 _ **TUK**_

Sampai di hadapan Naruto, ia menaruk telunjuknya di dahi lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Selanjutnya sebagai –ah, aku tidak mau mengakuinya, partner-ku… kau harus menuruti apa kataku, oke? Aku yang memegang kendali di sini. Kau. Cukup berdiri dan menungguku memberimu perintah. Bagaimana?"

Ia membalas Naruto dengan menggunakan senioritas sebagai senjata. Ia ingin Naruto seperti anak baru lainnya yang lugu dan penurut.

 _"Deal."_

Tak disangka Naruto akan menyetujuinya, padahal dengan perjanjian itu berarti kebebasannya seperti dirampas oleh Sasuke.

"Bagus. Anak baik…"

Sai mengangguk. Sepertinya hubungan mereka akan menjadi menarik.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kemana kau akan membawaku, _senpai_?" tanya lelaki itu dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Hm… biar kupikirkan sambil jalan."

Sasuke melenggang pergi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, ya!" Sai menepuk pundak Naruto, lalu dibalas dengan satu senyuman miring.

"Kita akan kemana? Divisi investigasi, IT, senjata, pelatihan fisik, atau… dapur?" sambil berjalan Naruto bertanya.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk ke departemen ini?" Sasuke membalas pertanyaan lelaki itu dengan satu pertanyaan balik.

"Kira-kira seminggu."

"Lalu apa benar usiamu masih 17 tahun? Kukira seharusnya kau berada di sekolah."

"Aku memang masih tercatat sebagai siswa SMU di distrik 9, dan kau bisa mengecek identitasku di ponselmu."

Lelaki itu sudah tahu kalau semua ponsel dari setiap anggota departemen dilengkapi pelacak identitas dan peretas kodenya.

Benar saja, karena penasaran dan takut dibohongi, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari identitas Naruto.

"Ow…"

Dia memang menarik, layar sentuh itu menampilkan identitas lengkap si anak baru itu. Mulai dari riwayat hidup, latar belakang sampai spesialisasinya dalam melaksanakan misi. Rupanya ia berasal dari keluarga militer yang lama bermukim di Thailand. Disana keluarganya memiliki markas pribadi untuk mengumpulkan senjata dan berlatih menghadapi perang. Militer memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Jarinya ia sentuhkan lagi untuk menggeser data itu ke bawah, melihat bagian lainnya.

 _"Sniper?"_

Dia penembak jitu. Dalam urusan tembak-menembak, apalagi dari jarak jauh, membutuhkan sikap yang ekstra tenang, penembak jitu haruslah orang yang sabar dan tidak gegabah. Tangannyapun dituntut untuk menarik pelatuk dengan lembut untuk meminimalisir getaran tembakan. Ibarat menekan tuts piano di atas panggung opera. Jika Naruto sudah diberi titel sniper, itu berarti kemampuannya sudah diakui.

Jadi yang Sai bilang itu benar. Ia tidak berbohong.

"Kau suka _ramen_?"

Ini informasi yang tidak begitu penting, tapi terlanjur ia baca.

"Sejak tinggal di Jepang yang kumakan hanya itu."

Kasihan, dasar anak muda. Makanan instan dan karbohidrat yang berbentuk mie itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa masak?"

 _"Dekinai."_ Ia menggeleng sambil tertawa.

Tanpa terasa kaki-kaki itu telah melangkah sampai ke bagian IT. Sasuke menyentuhkan tangannya ke pemindai.

 _ **PIP PIIIP**_

Ia diizinkan masuk. Dibelakangnya Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Pemindai itu bisa mengenali setiap anggota departemen dengan sidik jarinya. Termasuk anggota baru sekalipun.

"Ini divisi IT, diisi oleh orang-orang jenius yang membosankan. Mereka meretas jaringan untuk mendapatkan informasi, mereka juga membuat gadget dan memodifikasi senjata untuk kami pakai dalam misi."

Sasuke mengambil salah satu senjata yang ditaruh di display kaca. Kalau dilihat memang seperti _Dessert Eagle_ biasa, tapi senjata itu sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa.

"Hahaha… apa AK47 juga mereka otak-atik?"

"Tentu."

Orang-orang di divisi itu nampak sibuk dengan komputer mereka. Entah meretas apa. Yang muncul di layar transparan itu hanya koding-koding yang terus bertambah jumlahnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bagian yang lain."

"Kau bosan, ya?"

"Hehe."

Sasuke tahu saja kalau Naruto tidak begitu tertarik dengan urusan teknologi yang serba mutakhir itu. Ia lebih terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang masih tradisional dan klasik. Maklum saja, di Thailand tidak ada yang seperti itu. Yang ada hanya gajah dan rawa. Juga teroris imigran.

Mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu, keluar menuju tempat yang lain. Mungkin ke divisi yang terdekat saja dahulu, pikir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke lapangan tembak saja?"

Lelaki itu malah mengusulkan untuk pergi ke tempat yang paling jauh.

"Oke…"

Sekalian saja Sasuke membuktikan kemampuan Naruto di lapangan tembak. Siapa tahu dengan melihat secara langsung ia tidak akan ragu lagi pada lelaki muda itu.

Mereka turun ke _basement_ dengan _lift._ Setelah sampai di _basement_ mereka harus berjalan naik sedikit ke lapangan tembak yang terletak di atas tanah berbukit. Di sana ada kru tembak yang sedang latihan.

 _ **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Masuk ke arena mereka harus menggunkan pentutup telinga dan kacamata. Tak lupa juga sarung tangan dan perlengkapan lainnya. Latihanpun harus sesuai aturan.

Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke, lurus dengan papan targetnya di depan sana. Papan target itu bisa diatur, ingin yang jarak jauh atau dekat, dan bisa juga diatur agar bergerak –jika penembak ingin melatih dirinya untuk menembak objek bergerak.

 _ **DOR DOR DOR!**_

Sasuke menembakkan tiga pelurunya ke tiga titik dari papan berbentuk manusia itu. Kepala, jantung dan mata. Ada bekas lubang di masing-masing bagian. Ia mengenainya dengan tepat dan mulus.

Lalu ia melirik Naruto. Dia kira lelaki itu akan bersiap menarik pelatuknya, ternyata tidak. Kenapa dia itu?

"Kau tidak menembak sasaranmu?"

"Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingin menembaknya. Ini monoton."

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, cepat sekali lelaki itu merasa bosan. Padahal yang mengusulkan untuk datang ke tempat ini siapa?

"Lihat, ya. Aku akan menembak burung itu kalau dia terbang." tunjuk Naruto pada seekor burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon. Jaraknya cukup jauh. Apa bisa?

"Baik, aku menunggu."

Naruto berubah sikap siaga. Satu tangannya memegang pistol dan satunya menahan agar tidak terjadi getaran. Dia menyipitkan matanya, fokus pada sasaran. Setiap pergerakan burung itu diamatinya dengan detil.

Sasuke ikut mengamati. Ia juga harus tahu kapan burung itu akan bergerak.

Satu… dua…

Ah! burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya!

 _ **DORR!**_

Ada jeda hening sejenak sampai suara tembakan itu menghilang.

"Kau lihat 'kan? Tadi dia sudah melepaskan kakinya dari dahan."

Estimasinya tepat.

"Kuncinya dengan mendengar ritmenya. Lalu aku bisa kenal gerakannya."

Lelaki itu memberi trik untuk menembak objek jauh yang bergerak. Sasuke tahu ada banyak trik yang diajarkan, tapi masing-masing orang memang pasti punya trik yang mereka temukan sendiri.

 _"Good enough."_

"Hanya itu yang kau katakan?"

"Aha." Sasuke mengangguk.

Satu hari itu Sasuke habiskan untuk menjadi 'pemandu wisata' Naruto di departemen. Kesan yang ia dapat, lelaki itu sulit ditebak. Terkadang ia merasa seperti bicara dengan orang seumurannya, bukan dengan anak-anak. Tapi terkadang ada saja hal yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Naruto masih remaja, seperti ketika lelaki itu menerima telpon dari temannya yang menanyakan tugas matematika. Anak sekolah…

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagu _midnight jazz._ Hanya ada suara gelembung-gelembung udara dari dalam akuarium. Ikan-ikan itu sesekali membuat percikan air. Sasuke tengah serius membaca dokumen kasus yang harus ditanganinya ketika telpon itu berdering.

 _"Sasuke, pergilah ke distrik 9. Tunggu di sana dan seseorang akan menemuimu."_

"Menyebalkan."

Ia terpaksa harus pergi. Tapi tunggu, distrik 9? Jangan-jangan ia disuruh menjemput si anak baru itu?

 _ **BRRRMMMMM**_

Mobilnya melaju kencang, mulus menembus angin dari laut. Kendaraan lain yang melewati jembatan itu tidak sekencang laju Lamborghini-nya. Bukannya ia buru-buru tapi mobil seperti itu memang dipakai untuk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi 'kan?

Ia sampai di distrik 9 yang tak jauh beda dengan distrik tempat tinggalnya. Didominasi oleh bangunan tinggi pencakar langit dan jalan-jalan layang. Tapi di distrik ini masih ada sedikit sentuhan Jepang klasik. Ia melihat GPS yang terpasang di _dashboard_ mobilnya untuk sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah sekolah. SMU. Ia sudah yakin akan melihat Naruto memakai seragam sekolahnya.

" _Usura-kozo_ … jadi… ini sekolahmu?"

Mobilnya berhenti di seberang gerbang masuk sekolah itu. Sepertinya itu jam pulang sekolah, anak-anak berseragam menghambur keluar. Ia menunggu di dalam mobil sementara matanya fokus mencari lelaki bersurai keemasan itu.

"Mana dia? Apa anak itu tidak diberitahu Tsunade kalau aku akan menjemputnya?" gumamnya bermonolog. Ia belum juga melihat Naruto keluar dari sekolah.

"Menyeb-"

 _ **BANG!**_

Ia kaget setengah mati ketika ada sesuatu yang menghantam kaca mobilnya dengan keras.

"Apa itu tadi?!"

Jangan-jangan ada yang melempar mobilnya dengan bola?! Segera saja ia keluar dari mobilnya untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!"_

Ada empat anak laki-laki yang berlari menghampirinya dari seberang sana. Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Jadi ini ulah mereka?

"Sasuke, maaf."

Ah? Naruto?

Sasuke melepas kacamata hitamnya dan nampak tidak percaya jika salah satu diantara empat anak laki-laki itu adalah si rambut kuning yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Dia melempar bola sembarangan!"

"Kau yang tidak bisa menangkap _passing_ dariku!"

"Heh suruh siapa main lempar-lemparan di jalan!"

Tiga anak lain itu malah saling bertengkar satu sama lain. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Meminta maaf.

"Maaf, maaf… mobilmu tidak sampai lecet, 'kan?"

"Memang mobilku tidak apa-apa tapi kau kira itu sopan? Aku sampai kaget karena tiba-tiba ada bola yang menghantam kaca mobilku! Kalau saja bukan karena Tsunade yang-"

"Maaf. Bisa kita rahasiakan hal itu dari teman-temanku?"

Mata sekelam malam itu membulat sempurna ketika ditatap dengan intens oleh lelaki berseragam sekolah yang tahu-tahu sudah tepat berada di hadapan wajahnya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan hidung mancung itu menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

"Oke?" nadanya berat dan dalam.

Senyum khas itu kembali tercetak di bibirnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Apa itu? Jangan bilang dia kena hipnotis.

"Wah… kakak itu pacarmu, Naruto?" ucap salah seorang temannya yang memiliki tato merah di pipinya.

Naruto masih sadar ada tiga orang lain di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan melempar cengiran pada mereka.

"Ehehe… maaf ya, aku tidak jadi ikut main basketnya. Kurasa aku harus pulang duluan…"

" _Gah,_ kau ini. Ya sudah, kemarikan bolanya!" pinta temannya yang lain, yang bertubuh gempal.

Naruto memungut bola basket yang tergeletak di tanah beraspal itu. Sempat-sempatnya ia melirik Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Sampai jumpa besok, ya!"

"Yooo!"

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu berjalan pulang. Sementara Naruto ditinggal bersama Sasuke. Rupanya seniornya itu sedang melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Maaf." Naruto membungkuk dalam.

"Jadi yang mana yang pura-pura? Kau yang bersikap sok dewasa di depanku atau kau yang suka _cengengesan_ di depan teman-teman sekolahmu?"

Setelah bangkit ia tertawa.

"Menurutmu?"

 _ **KRAK!**_

 _ **KRAUK KRAUK**_

Di dalam mobil. Kopian dokumen sudah di tangan. Lima menit telah berlalu sejak mereka masuk ke mobil untuk membicarakan tentang misi. Tapi lelaki berseragam itu malah membaca dokumennya sambil memakan permen lolipop yang ia gigiti. Yang Sasuke tahu,lolipop diciptakan untuk dikulum, bukan digigit dan dikunyah.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti makan permen itu? Suaranya membuat telingaku sakit! Kau tidak bisa serius apa?!" Sasuke memukul stirnya karena kesal.

"Kau mau? Aku masih punya banyak di tasku."

Dasar bocah!

"Jadi, sudah selesai membacanya? Apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan dalam misi perdanamu ini?"

"Ini akan jadi mudah."

"Sombong sekali! Coba jelaskan padaku apa isi dokumen-dokumen itu. Kalau kau bilang mudah berarti kau sudah mengerti sepenuhnya."

"Baik… targetnya adalah dua orang dalam satu paket. Haku dan Zabuza, nomor belakang identitas 237 dan 238. Dua-duanya anggota _Kiri group_ yang punya pengaruh besar dalam urusan distribusi kokain dan jenis narkotika lainnya di negeri ini. Kedoknya perusahaan pemasok air bersih. Terakhir mereka membunuh 12 investigator yang ditemuinya. Selain sebagai kurir dan pengedar narkoba mereka juga menjual senjata hasil rakitan sendiri. Senjata-senjata itu sudah diakui oleh banyak pengusaha baik dari kalangan awam atau _yakuza._ Apa klanmu juga menggunakan senjata mereka?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke marah. Ia benci ketika ada yang menanyakan tentang klan yang sudah ditinggalkannya itu.

"Lanjutkan."

Jawabannya, tentu. _Kiri group_ merupakan salah satu pemasok senjata bagi klan Uchiha. Tapi ia tidak perlu mengatakannya 'kan?

"Yang satu ahli menggunakan pedang dan yang satu… Hm? Tidak ada riwayat pembunuhan? Apa dia ahli menghilangkan jejak?"

"Itulah kenapa kita dikirim untuk misi ini. Kita harus membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar bersalah. Segala dugaan selalu mengacu pada dua kurir itu tapi bukti konkretnya nihil. Tidak ada jejak. Kepolisian tidak bisa menangkapnya karena mereka tidak memiliki cukup bukti. Dua orang itu licin. Makanya _Kiri group_ masih bisa terus berjalan sampai sekarang."

Lelaki itu menggulung lembaran kertas di tangannya. Sasuke melirik, bisa saja sebentar lagi kertas-kertas itu akan jadi _origami._

"Aku ingin tanya. Jika departemen memberimu misi untuk menghabisi klanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dia serius.

Sasuke memutar kunci mobilnya. Mesin telah hidup.

"Itu adalah tendangan terakhirku untuk mencetak gol."

Roda-roda hitam yang berputar itu berkilat terkena sinar matahari. _Lamborghini_ merah itu berlari meninggalkan distrik 9.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian mereka berangkat ke distrik 23 untuk melaksanakan misi. Naruto berbohong pada teman-temannya kalau dia harus pulang ke Thailand untuk beebrapa waktu. Mereka memang tidak bisa memastikan kapan misi itu bisa diselesaikan, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik. Semakin cepat mereka menemukan Haku dan Zabuza semakin cepat mereka bisa kembali ke departemen dengan membawa targetnya.

Distrik 23 yang kental suasana klasiknya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Kebanyakan memakai _yukata_ atau _kimono._ Banyak juga turis asing yang berkunjung. Terlihat jelas bedanya mana yang penduduk mana yang bukan. Meskipun klasik, distrik itu memiliki fasilitas hiburan yang lengkap. Ada banyak hotel dan tempat minum.

" _Fox_ , 237. Hotel _Hana_. Lantai empat. Lorong."

Sasuke yang menyamar sebagai turis yang sedang membeli permen kapas memanggil Naruto dengan _earphone_ wireless-nya. Ia melihat salah satu targetnya.

 _"Copy."_

Naruto yang tengah berbaur dengan turis-turis wanita asal Belgia itu pergi mengejar Haku.

Ada untungnya Sasuke pergi bersama lelaki itu, ia bisa menggunakannya sebagai umpan. Kalaupun ia bertemu dengan Haku dan Zabuza mereka pasti tidak akan mengenalnya.

" _Snake,_ 238 tidak terlihat. Hanya ada pengawal. _Hello, you're so pretty_."

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu menggoda turis yang lewat.

"Ikuti. Sadap salah satu pengawalnya."

Naruto menyelinap masuk ke ruangan _staff._ Tak lama dia keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian _roomboy_ , dasi kupu-kupu bertengger di lehernya. Itu hasil curian, tidak peduli pemiliknya mungkin akan mencari pakaiannya, tapi terlalu banyak pelayan di hotel itu. Silakan saja cari satu-satu.

Melihat ada pelayan lain yang mendorong meja dengan nampan-nampan minuman dan kain handuk basah, ia mengambil satu nampan tanpa disadari oleh gadis pelayan itu. Lalu iapun melancarkan aksinya dengan menyusul rombongan Haku dan para pengawalnya.

Ah, ketemu.

 _"Snake, I found them."_

 _"Go on."_

Dilihat dari belakang, sepertinya mereka baru tiba di hotel itu. Para pengawal Haku masih menjinjing tas. Mungkin isinya senjata, atau paket narkoba. Mungkin juga keduanya.

Naruto berjalan cepat seperti para _roomboy_ lainnya.

"Maaf, permisi."

Ia tepat memotong langkah satu orang pengawal Haku yang berjalan paling belakang. Naruto berbelok ke bagian lorong yang lain.

Seolah-olah begitu. Padahal tadi ia menaruh _micro recorder_ di saku jas pengawal itu. Tanpa gerakan yang membuatnya sadar. Ia sudah lihai dalam trik mencuri, jadi menaruh barang kecil tidak ada apa-apanya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa mereka sudah jauh.

 _"Done._ Kita tunggu hasilnya."

Iapun berjalan turun ke lantai bawah menggunakan tangga darurat, sambil melepas dasi kupu-kupu dan apron-nya begitu saja.

Di luar, Sasuke menyalakan ponselnya. _Recorder_ itu telah diaktifkan oleh Naruto. Ia menyumpal sebelah telinganya dengan _earphone_ berkabelmerah. Supaya terlihat seperti sedang mendengarkan mp3.

 _"Dua jam sebelum fajar. Hangar AU distrik 23."_

Sasuke merasakan permen kapas merah muda itu meleleh dalam mulutnya. Hm, dengan ini ia mendapatkan lokasi pertemuan mereka.

" _Fox_ , matikan recorder-nya."

"Sudah."

"AH!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya. Mengunyah permen kapas miliknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hm?" ia memasang tampang polos, sambil tangannya terus merobek permen kapas itu.

"Kita harus mencari hotel."

"Hmm…" sambil mengunyah ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Ah, itu saja."

Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke. Yang dirangkul langsung saja melepaskan tangan itu. Ia tidak suka melakukan _skin ship_ dengan orang lain.

Sebuah penginapan tradisional. Kunci-kunci kamar hotel itu tergantung di belakang meja resepsionis. Masing-masing diberi gantungan kayu yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Ada huruf kanji tertulis di atasnya.

"Aku pesan satu kamar untuk dua orang."

Aish, apa? Berdua? Lalu Sasuke harus berbagi ranjang dengan lelaki itu? Yang benar saja!

"Silakan. Kamarnya nomor 12-A di lantai tiga."

Kunci itu sudah terlanjur diterima oleh Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya nyalang. Ia merasa ingin mencekik leher Naruto sampai tewas.

"Kukira aku yang memegang kendali." gumam Sasuke ketika mereka berjalan menaiki tangga.

Tidak ada _lift._ Si pirang itu lebih memilih penginapan tradisional, bukan hotel mewah. Belum apa-apa Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, ia tidak terbiasa dengan kesederhanaan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hotel lain di distrik 23 rata-rata adalah penginapan tradisional. Kota ini memang masih klasik dan kuno.

"Maaf~" ucap Naruto dengan nada riang.

 _ **KLEK!**_

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Di dalam ada satu ranjang besar, _Queen size_. Masih syukur mereka tidak diberi selembar _futon_ tipis yang harus digelar di lantai. Rupanya kamar di penginapan itu cukup modern, hanya konsep luarnya saja yang klasik. Sasuke sedikit lega.

Usai melepas blazernya, Sasuke mengeluarkan _laptop_ dan perangkat peretasnya dari dalam tas. Ia memakai kacamata minus berbingkai hitamnya, lalu duduk di depan meja dan membuka laptop itu –setelah sebelumnya ia pastikan semua perangkatnya sudah menyala.

"Kita masih punya 9 jam 'kan?"

"Sembilan jam itu bukan waktu yang lama bagiku." Sasuke nampak serius memainkan jarinya di atas _keyboard._

"Kau itu terlalu kaku…" Naruto melepas kemeja putih dan kaus abu-abunya. Menyisakan kulit kecokelatan yang terekspos. Dia memakai kalung dengan tanda nama yang bergantung, khas militer. Di usianya yang masih muda otot-otot itu sudah tercetak sempurna di tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Kau yang terlalu santai, jangan meremehkan apapun dalam pekerjaan ini."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang meremehkan? Aku sudah capek-capek menyiapkan diri dan persenjataan untuk melakukan misi ini. Kau pikir untuk apa itu?"

Sasuke mendesah. Lelaki itu selalu saja membalikkan kata-katanya.

"Kau bukan junior yang penurut, ya." ia beranjak dari kursinya. Ternyata selama ia fokus pada laptopnya, Naruto tengah mengecek persenjataan mereka. Kenapa pula ia harus bertelanjang dada? Ia jadi terlihat seperti tentara Amerika.

"Tentu. Aku 'kan bukan anjing peliharaan. Kau tidak bisa selalu mengaturku."

Sasuke merasa lelaki itu terlalu angkuh. Sepertinya ia lupa pada perjanjian mereka di pertemuan pertamanya kala itu.

"Oh ya?"

 _ **GRET!**_

Sasuke menarik kalung Naruto, membuat tubuh lelaki itu condong padanya.

"Kita lihat saja."

"Kau ingin memastikannya?" Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

.

.

.

Separuh malam telah mereka habiskan di atas ranjang. Semua berdasar pada ego dan hasrat keingintahuan masing-masing. Dan Sasuke harus mengakui, jika Naruto memang tidak bisa didominasi.

Di pagi buta itu mereka harus segera bersiap pergi ke tempat dimana targetnya akan muncul. Sasuke duluan masuk kamar mandi sementara Naruto masih berleha-leha di ranjang.

"Ugh, apa ini?!" ia baru sadar di tubuhnya ada bercak-bercak kemerahan yang ditandai oleh Naruto. Lelaki itu sudah menggigiti tubuhnya. Ada bentukan seperti sebaris gigi di dekat putingya. Dia juga sepertinya sudah menandai pinggang kiri Sasuke, karena bagian yang bertato Rosario itu terasa sedikit sakit.

 _ **DOK DOK DOK**_

Tersengar suara ketukan. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi. Pakaiannya telah utuh ia kenakan.

"Mereka mengundur pertemuan, jam 5. Tempatnya pindah ke hotel dekat pelabuhan."

Sial! Kalau begitu mereka harus bergegas pergi ke tempat pertemuan sebelumnya. Dua targetnya itu pasti melakukan transaksi diluar perjanjian.

Hangar AU distrik 23. Di tempat luas itu ada banyak _jeep_ dan pesawat yang terparkir rapi. Karena masih pagi buta, tidak banyak tentara di sana. Hanya ada beberapa yang berjaga di pos. Sasuke dan Naruto masuk dengan mudah. Naruto menggunakan seragam tentara yang terlihat sangat cocok dikenakannya. Sementara Sasuke memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang begitu pas dengan lekuk tubunya.

Saat melewati barak yang sepi, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang tentara yang sedang _jogging._ Tentara itu nampak asing melihat Sasuke –penampilannya yang membuat begitu. Sementara Naruto bebas tanpa dicurigai. Untuk mengelabui tentara itu Sasuke melemparkan senyuman mautnya yang membuat tentara itu mematung seketika. Mungkin ia akan terbang ke awang-awang untuk sejenak. Kesempatan itu digunakan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai ke bangunan hangar.

 _ **DARRR!**_

Satu tembakan peringatan yang dimuntahkan pistol di tangan Sasuke membuat suara menggema di dalam hangar.

Para pengawal bersiaga dengan pistol mereka. Sementara seorang pria gemuk di tengah sedang memegang selembar kertas sambil menghisap cerutu.

"Kau sedang membaca apa, jendral? Perjanjian jual beli aset negara?"

Sasuke masuk dengan langkah angkuh. Naruto mengangkat pistolnya untuk melindungi lelaki cantik itu.

"Kau siapa?"

"Katakan padaku di mana orang-orang _Kiri Group_ itu."

Jarak 10 meter ia berhenti. Para pengawal mendekat. Jendral itu masih menghisap cerutunya dengan santai. Naruto sudah bersiap menarik pelatuknya jika ada yang berani menembak.

"Mereka tidak ada di sini."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku di mana mereka?"

"Silakan kau cari saja sendiri. _That's not my business."_

"Begitu?"

 _ **FUUHHH**_

Asap keluar dari hembusan napas pria itu.

"Kurasa aku harus membuatmu mengatakannya padaku."

 _ **CKREK**_

 _ **DOR DOR DOR!**_

Sasuke menembaki para pengawal jendral itu, tiga dari mereka lumpuh. Entah mati mungkin, Sasuke tidak ingat dia menyasar bagian vital mana dari tubuh mereka.

 _ **DAR DAR DAR DAR**_

Ia dibalas. Mereka saling membalas. Naruto tak mau kalah, ia ambil peran dalam baku tembak di pagi buta itu. Sang jendral kabur ketika baku tembak terjadi. Ekor mata Sasuke menangkap bayangan pria itu yang berlari di tangga besi atas, dan menuju ke atap hangar. Dia memilih jalan memutar.

" _Snake?!"_ teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke tahu-tahu sudah berlari menaiki tangga.

"Dia mangsaku!"

Perkataannya itu terdengar seperti ular yang kelaparan, mengejar mangsa dengan nafsunya yang tinggi.

"Kau mau kemana, Jendral gendut?!"

Jendral itu tidak peduli, ia terus berlari membawa tubunya yang berat. Rupaya sikap angkuh itu telah lenyap ketika seluruh pengawalnya tewas dan dia tidak memiliki perlindungan.

 _ **CKREK**_

 _ **DORR!**_

Tembakan Sasuke mengenai lengan atas pria itu. Ketika sang jendral lengah, Sasuke berlari.

 _ **DUAKKHH**_

Ia melompat dan menendang kepala pria itu dengan tendangan dari kedua kakinya. Bagus jika tendangan itu mengenai tengkuk sang jendral.

 _ **BRUAKKK**_

Sasuke dalam posisi bertahan. Jendral itu menggeram marah ketika tubuhnya harus menghantam atap. Ia bangkit.

 _ **BUAAKKKH**_

"AARGH!"

Tak disangka pria itu melompat dan menindih Sasuke dengan gerakan bak pemain _smack down._ Sikunya mengenai perut Sasuke. Sakit!

Sasuke menggunakan kakinya untuk menyingkirkan tubuh itu.

 _ **BAKKK!**_

Ia berhasil lolos. Tapi sang jendral masih ingin membantingnya.

"HEAAAHHH!"

 _ **DAKK DUKK**_

Aksi gulat itu dihalau Sasuke dengan gerakan beladirinya. Ia menangkis tinju-tinju itu dengan pertahanan yang terlihat lembut tapi kuat. Seni beladiri China mengajarinya untuk tidak menghabiskan tenaga dalam posisi bertahan.

"AAAA!"

 _ **BRUAAKKHH**_

Pria gemuk itu membanting tubuh Sasuke dengan keras.

Gulat, gulat, kenapa harus gulat? Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat kemana pistolnya terlempar ketika ia dibanting tadi.

Sial, tanpa pistol itu pertarungan ini tidak bisa berakhir cepat.

Sasuke bangkit. Ini sperti berkelahi dengan beruang gunung, hanya saja beruang ini tidak memiliki cakar dan gigi tajam.

"Hahh… hah…" ia cukup dibuat kelelahan. Gulat memang bukan spesialisasinya.

Pikir, Sasuke. Cara cepat agar pria itu menyerah.

"Pergilah! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa disini!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mengatakannya padaku!"

"Cih!"

Mengapa satu tembakan itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya? Apa jendral itu monster?

Sasuke mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali dengan menarik napas dalam. Ia bersiap menyerang. Sang jendralpun sama.

"HEAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 _ **BUAKKH**_

Sasuke kalah ketika dua tubuh itu beradu. Ia jatuh, sang jendral menarik tangannya, dan membuka satu kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menendangnya.

 _ **DUAKH!**_

Itu cukup membuatnya mundur. Sasuke segera berdiri namun tangannya ditarik kembali dan ia dibanting ke besi pembatas atap. Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik ketika jendral itu mencekik lehernya. Ia melirik ke bawah. Kalau ia jatuh bebas, ia bisa mati.

Dari posisinya Sasuke bisa melihat awan-awan kelabu di langit yang masih gelap.

Satu kali saja. Ia hanya harus membalik posisi mereka dan kesempatan terbuka untuknya. Mendorong jendral itu jatuh.

"Jendral. Kalau-kau… tidak mau-mengatakannya padaku… katakan saja… pada-Yesus!"

Naruto telah berhasil menghabisi semua pengawal itu. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Ia harus menyusul Sasuke ke atap. Naruto tak yakin Sasuke dapat menghabisi jendral itu sendirian.

 _"Snaaaakeeee?!"_

Belum sempat Naruto meraih pegangan tangga itu Sasuke sudah turun dari atap, membawa pistolnya –yang ia cari dahulu sebelumnya.

"Di mana jendral itu?"

"Di luar."

Sasuke berjalan ke luar hangar, berbelok ke tempat dimana jendral itu jatuh.

Tubuh itu tergeletak di atas kap mobil yang penyok.

"Kau membunuhnya."

"Aku hanya menginjak semut kecil…"

Dia berhasil membunuh pria itu dengan melemparnya dari atap hangar –setelah pergulatan yang cukup sengit.

"Semut kecil, sebesar ini…" Naruto menendang kaki mayat itu.

Sasuke merogoh saku baju sang jendral. Ia temukan selembar kertas perjanjian yang sudah ditandatangani itu. Tertulis nama _Kiri Group_. Tebakannya benar. Perusahaan itu sudah bekerjasama dengan militer untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan.

Satu oknum militer korup yang mati tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Paling-paling mereka akan dikejar polisi lokal. Tapi itu hal yang biasa.

Para pengawal jendral itu juga sudah mati. Hanya tersisa mereka berdua di hangar itu.

 _ **DRRRRTTTT**_

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Ada satu panggilan masuk dari Tsunade.

"Apa yang kalian dapat?"

"Selembar surat MOU."

Sasuke memutus sambungan telpon itu.

Mereka masih harus pergi ke pelabuhan. Di hangar itu mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Kita pergi."

Tersisa kurang lebih setengah jam untuk sampai ke pelabuhan itu. Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan motor milik para polisi di hangar tadi. Dengan motor mereka lebih leluasa menyalip kendaraan lain dan masuk ke jalan-jalan kecil untuk menghemat waktu.

"Itu hotelnya!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan kecepatan motornya, Naruto menyusul di belakang.

 _ **SRET SRET**_

 _ **BUUZZZZZ**_

"Akh kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?"

Naruto mengeluh karena Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menyamar sebagai petugas pembersih kaca, sementara Sasuke menyamar sebagai tamu hotel. Pasti lelaki cantik itu sedang minum kopi dengan santai di kamarnya. Ia terpaksa berdiri di luar gedung dengan katrol penahan. Kepalanya ditutupi topi, pakaiannya sudah persis seperti petugas. Dengan kain bal dan semprotan ia membersihkan kaca di lantai delapan, dari ujung ke ujung, sampai menemukan kamar yang disewa Haku dan Zabuza.

Ah, bukankah itu mereka? Yang sedang duduk di sofa dan berbincang dengan seorang pria tua?

Naruto mengelap kaca luar kamar itu. Ia berkedip cepat, beberapa kali. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan membersihkan kaca di kamar sebelah. Semoga saja mereka tidak tahu kalau sedang diamati.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto menaruh kakinya di pijakan tembok yang sedikit menonjol, lalu bersandar. Ia membenarkan letak wireless-nya.

"Cukup."

Naruto merasa tak nyaman dengan _contaclens_ cokelat yang melapisi korneanya. Ada yang mengganjal. Sasuke memaksanya menggunakan itu sebagai ganti kamera. Lensa itu bisa memotret. Satu kedipan adalah satu foto.

"Lalu rekamannya?"

"Aku sudah menaruh _voice recorder_ di nampan kopi mereka."

"Oke… sekarang aku bisa melepaskan lensa ini 'kan? Sangat mengganggu."

"Iya, naik dan ganti pakaianmu, _Fox_."

Mereka telah mendapat informasi dan bukti untuk dikumpulkan, yang nantinya akan dikirim ke departemen. Tapi itu belum cukup, karena acara pertemuan Haku dan Zabuza belum selesai. Setelah transaksi di pagi itu, malamnya mereka akan menghadiri pesta di hotel lain, dari pelabuhan butuh waktu dua jam. Distrik 23 cukup luas, di setiap titik masuk turis pasti ada hotel besar, meskipun itu jauh dari pusat kota.

.

.

.

 _Garden party._ Tamu undangan di pesta itu adalah kalangan pebisnis kelas atas. Tidak seperti di tengah kota yang kental akan nuansa Jepang, hotel itu bergaya mediterania. Bangunannya megah,tangga-tangga untuk naik tingkat ada di luar. Hotel itu dibuat bak istana yang tidak selesai pengerjaannya. Ada bagian-bagian yang disengaja tidak diperhalus dan diberi cat. Tamu-tamu itupun diwajibkan mengenakan pakaian pesta, gaun dan tuxedo.

Naruto dan Sasuke menyusup dengan menyamar sebagai pengunjung. Kartu undangan adalah syarat masuk acara. Mereka menggunakan kartu paslu yang dicetak ulang dengan mengganti kode yang tertulis. Penjagaannya tidak terlalu ketat, buktinya mereka bisa masuk. Kartu itu hanya harus ditunjukkan pada penerima tamu dan dikembalikan lagi pada pemiliknya.

Pesta itu adalah acara amal, Haku dan Zabuza diundang sebagai perwakilan dari _Kiri Group_. Tapi itu hanya kedok karena yang mereka lakukan adalah bertransaksi dengan klien-kliennya.

"Jasmu bagus." puji Naruto melihat Sasuke hanya mengenakan jas, tanpa dalaman kemeja. Dada itu terekspos, dan sepertinya _kissmark_ juga luka-luka itu berhasil ditutupinya dengan sempurna.

" _Fox,_ membaurlah. Cari tamu yang memakai _wireless_."

" _Got it."_

Sasuke mengambil segelas koktaildari pelayan yang berjalan membawa nampan. Ia menggigit buah zaitun yang jadi _garnish_ dalam gelas itu. Matanya awas.

Sementara Naruto berjalan ke kerumunan orang yang sedang menikmati musik sambil minum. Ada sekumpulan wanita. Lebih menyenangkan mendekati mereka apalagi salah satu diantaranya memakai _wireless._

Naruto pura-pura lewat di depan wanita-wanita itu sambil membawa segelas _wine._

 _ **BRUKK!**_

" _Ouch!"_

" _I'm so sorry_ … kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia menubruk wanita dengan _wireless_ itu. Sesuai dengan rencananya.

" _Oh my God, my hair!"_

Rambut panjang wanita itu menyangkut di kancing jas Naruto. Ia maju lebih dekat pada wanita yang sedang mencoba melepaskan rambutnya itu.

"Maafkan, aku… aku akan membantumu melepasnya. Jangan kau tarik dengan paksa, itu akan menyakiti rambutmu, nona."

Gadis itu terenyuh, ia telah masuk dalam perangkap wajah rupawan dan kata-kata manis dari lelaki itu.

"Kau harus melepasnya dengan perlahan…"

Naruto memegang tangan wanita itu dan menuntunnya untuk berlaku lembut. Helai demi helai rambut pirang _silver_ itu terlepas. Si wanita curi-curi pandang dengan gugup. Wanita memang tidak pernah tahan dengan perlakuan lembut dari seorang _gentleman_ tampan.

"Sudah."

Rambut itu telah lepas sepenuhnya. Naruto menyibakkan rambut itu ke belakang telinga si wanita seraya menyentuhkan jarinya pada kulit wajah itu.

"Kau lebih cantik kalau seperti ini."

Wanita itu tersipu malu.

" _See you."_

Satu lambaian tangan mengakhiri pertemuan singkat itu. Naruto tahu kalau wanita itu kegirangan, ia disambut antusias oleh teman-temannya. Mendapat perlakuan romatis dari _stranger?_ Kesempatan yang langka 'kan?

" _Snake,_ kau sudah dapat?"

Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke. Ia sudah mendapatkan _wireless_ milik wanita itu.

"Ya. Diamlah dan dengarkan pembicaraan mereka."

Sasuke juga sama, ia sudah mendapat _wireless_. Jika Naruto mendapatkannya dengan merayu wanita, entah Sasuke dapat dengan cara apa. Naruto yakin Sasuke akan lebih disukai oleh para pria.

 _ **SET**_

Mereka memasang _wireless_ itu di telinga masing-masing. Kontak antara keduanya diputus untuk sementara.

" _Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kalian juga menjual kembali senjata dari Kiri group…"_

Suara berat dari seorang lelaki.

" _Jadi bukankah lebih baik jika kita bekerjasama dengan cara yang lebih transparan…?"_

Sasuke dan Naruto mencari posisi pembicara itu.

Ada dua suara yang berbeda, yang satu lebih lembut. Sudah pasti itu Zabuza dan Haku. Sisanya hanya respon dari klien-klien mereka.

Dua orang itu tidak mungkin ada di tengah kerumunan orang. Tidak mungkin di tempat ramai. Suaranya jernih dan bersih. Pasti di dalam ruangan atau di tempat yang sepi. Di lantai satu dan dua masih bisa terdengar suara-suara gaduh pesta. Antara lantai tiga dan empat. Mereka harus menyisir daerah itu.

Dengan pemikiran yang sama dua agen itu masuk ke bangunan hotel, naik ke lantai tiga.

" _Snake, snake_ jawab aku."

" _Yes?"_

"Aku ada di tangga utara. Kau dimana?"

"Tangga barat. Kita bertemu di persimpangan."

Naruto waspada, tapi tetap bersikap biasa seperti tamu umumnya. Hanya sedikit pelayan yang berlalu-lalang di lantai itu.

Sampai di persimpangan.

 _ **WHEE WOO WHEE WOOO**_

Sirine menggema.

"Polisi!"

 _ **DOR DOR DOR DOR!**_

Tembakan memberondong. Para polisi itu masuk dan berpencar, membuat seisi seluruh tamu panik dan berhamburan. Para wanita menjerit ketakutan.

"Ah siaall!"

Apa polisi-polisi dari distrik 23 itu berhasil menemukan mereka? Seperti berada di pihak yang sama tapi ujung-ujungnya diburu seperti itu memang menyusahkan. Semua ini gara-gara orang-orang di hangar yang mereka bunuh kemarin. Kepolisian pasti menduga kalau mereka adalah bagian dari grup penguasa distrik 23.

 _ **DORRR! DOOR!**_

Baku tembak terjadi antara para polisi dan keamanan acara itu. Yang ditaruh untuk berjaga bukan keamanan biasa, melainkan para _bodyguard_ bersenjata laras panjang.

Naruto berlari gesit dengan menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" ia menarik paksa tangannya. Digandeng oleh lelaki itu membuatnya kesulitan berlari. Kalau tidak saling berpegangan tangan, akan jauh lebih mudah.

 _ **BLAAARRR!**_

Satu tembakan terdengar keras. Mereka masih berlari menghindari kejaran polisi dengan menaiki atap gedung. Dari atas terlihat situasi yang sudah kacau di bawah. _Garden party_ itu berubah menjadi seperti sarang lebah yang dirusak.

"Kita harus berpencar!"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian!"

"Pergi!"

Sasuke melompat ke atap gedung yang lebih rendah. Ia harus mencari Zabuza dan Haku, keduanya atau salah satu.

"Tsche."

Naruto terpaksa harus menuruti Sasuke. Ia pergi ke arah lain dan membiarkan seniornya itu pergi sendirian. Sama dengan Sasuke, ia harus menemukan kedua targetnya, atau paling tidak salah satunya.

 _ **DAK DAK DAK DAK**_

Ketika ia baru saja akan menuruni tangga ternyata dari bawah ada tiga orang polisi yang naik. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali dan bersembunyi di balik tiang besar. Telinganya yang peka mendengar setiap langkah dari kaki-kaki itu sambil menghitung, pijakan ke berapa.

 _ **DUAKH!**_

Kena. Satu polisi pertama yang sampai di atas ia tinju dengan keras. Masih ada dua lainnya yang menyusul.

 _ **BUAKH!**_

 _ **BAKK! BUKK!**_

Mereka bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

"Buang-buang waktu saja!" di sela pertarungan itu Naruto sempat bergumam. Ia menarik pisau kecil yang terselip di sepatunya sebagai senjata.

 _ **ZRAT! ZRET!**_

Dengan gerakan cepat ia membalas pukulan dan tendangan lawannya dengan sabetan pisau. Meskipun luka yang dia buat tidak begitu besar tapi mematikan jika ia mengenai titik-titik vital. Benar saja, ia sedikit bisa mengurangi gerakan mereka.

 _ **TRINGG!**_

Ia lemparkan pisau itu ke lantai, memantul dan jatuh ke rumput di bawah lewat celah-celah batas tangga.

Jika ia bisa mematahkan leher mereka, tiga polisi itu mungkin akan langusng tewas dan tidak akan lagi mengganggunya –tapi tunggu, bukan itu alasan dia berada di sana. Dia harus mencari Haku dan Zabuza, bukan membunuh polisi.

Baik, kalau begitu ceritanya cara paling aman adalah lari.

Naruto berlari ke arah balkon lalu melompat.

 _ **HUP!**_

"Dia kabur!"

Para polisi itu segera turun kembali untuk mengejar Naruto. Ternyata Naruto tidak langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai bawah. Ia berdiri membelakangi tembok sambil terus mengawasi sekitar. Di pijakan yang sempit itu dia menyusuri lantai itu dari luar. Sesekali ia menengok ketika menemukan jendela, melihat apakah aman untuknya masuk atau tidak.

Sasuke mencari di dalam hotel. Ia memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik tamu-tamu itu. Siapa tahu ada yang mencurigakan. Ia menyusuri lorong-lorong di lantai tiga.

"Haku."

Di persimpangan lorong ia berpapasan dengan Haku.

 _ **CKREK CKREK CKREK**_

Sasuke menodongkan pistol bersamaan dengan dua pengawal di samping targetnya itu.

"Haku, aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Kita harus bicara."

"Aku tidak akan ikut dengan siapapun." ucapnya seraya terseyum." Termasuk denganmu, agen _Snake."_

 _ **DOR DOR!**_

Sasuke terpaksa berlindung dibalik salah satu pintu kamar hotel yang terbuka. Penghuni kamar itu nampak syok. Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir tanda menyuruh mereka diam.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku bisa menanganinya. Kalian bawalah koper ini pergi." titah Haku pada pengawalnya.

 _ **CKREK**_

Lelaki berambut panjang itu sudah siap dengan pistolnya sendiri.

"Agen _Snake_ , kau dimana…?" panggil Haku.

Sasuke mengintip dari balik pintu, sekilas. Ia melihat Haku berlajan di tengah lorong sendirian. Oh, dia ingin bertarung satu lawan satu? Bagus, Sasuke tidak perlu repot mengurusi dua pengawalnya.

 _ **SETT**_

Sasuke keluar kamar itu dengan terlebih dulu menodongkan pistolnya. Ia bersiaga.

"Ah, disitu kau rupanya." lagi-lagi Haku memberinya senyuman manis yang ramah.

 _ **CKREK**_

"Berhentilah tersenyum."

 _ **DARR DARR!**_

Mereka menembak dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Keduanya dapat menghindari peluru milik lawannya. Mereka berdua memiliki gerakan serupa, cepat dan luwes.

 _ **DOR DOR DOR!**_

 _ **CKREK**_

 _ **DOR DOR!**_

Sasuke kembali harus bersembunyi di balik dinding persimpangan.

Ia menarik napas dalam. Tembak kakinya. Dengan begitu ia bisa menyeret Haku.

Haku bersiaga. Sasuke awas.

 _ **TIK TIK**_

Jam klasik di dinding berdetik seakan menghitung waktu yang tersisa.

 _ **TIK**_

 _ **JDARRRR!**_

"AKKHHH!"

Tepat ketika jarum jam itu berhenti di angka 12, satu peluru ditembakkan ke arah Haku. Paha lelaki itu bercucuran darah. Sasuke mengenainya.

 _ **CKREK**_

Ah, tidak.

 _ **CKREK**_

Pelurunya habis!

 _ **DARRR!**_

Haku yang menahan tubuhnya dengan berlulut itu membalas Sasuke dengan menembak perutnya. Sasuke terhuyung jatuh. Haku menyeringai.

"Khh… brengsek!"

Haku, dengan jalannya yang pincang mendekati Sasuke. Ia lalu duduk menindih lelaki itu.

"Padahal kau menarik. Tapi kau malah membelot dari klan Uchiha."

"AAAARRGGHHH!"

Sasuke berteriak ketika Haku meremas luka di perutnya. Peluru itu masih bersarang di sana.

"Ahhh… hah…"

Sasuke tidak bisa melawan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang."

 _ **CREPP!**_

Haku menusukkan jarum ke leher Sasuke. Jarum itu beracun. Ada lapisan tipis yang melekat di permukaannya, bekas dicelup cairan racun yang memberi efek seperti obat bius. Bisa melumpuhkan gajah liar sekalipun. Kalau manusia, akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan syaraf dan otak.

"Selamat malam." tukasnya.

"Selamat tidur."

 _ **GREPP!**_

Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencekik leher Haku dan menyingkirkan lelaki itu dari atasnya.

 _ **BRUKK!**_

"UKKKHH! KHHH!"

"Kau juga harus tidur, ini sudah larut…"

 _ **KREKK!**_

 _ **BRUKK**_

Sasuke menang. Ia telah mengalahkan Haku dengan mematahkan lehernya.

"Satu, selesai."

Ia mencoba berdiri meski rasanya sulit. Kepalanya terasa berat, berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya mengabur. Seperti orang habis mabuk berat. Jangan-jangan ini gara-gara jarum Haku? Segera saja ia cabut jarum itu. Bentuknya kecil, tapi mengapa efeknya sekuat itu? Sasuke tidak mengerti. Apa ini yang digadang-gadang sebagai kemampuan khusus Haku? Jarum dan racun?

"Rupanya ini tikus penyelinap itu…"

 _ **SRIINGGG**_

Ada suara berat. Juga suara pedang yang ditarik dari sarungnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa itu. Tapi ia sudah bisa menebak kalau jauh di depannya berdiri targetnya yang satu lagi, Zabuza.

Setelah mengalahkan Haku apa mungkin ia akan mati di tangan Zabuza?

"Huh…" ia tersenyum miring.

" _SNAAAKKEEEEE?!"_

Teriakan keras itu memanggil ketika kesadarannya sudah tidak dapat ia pertahankan lagi.

 _ **BRUKKK**_

"Dan kau tikus yang satunya?" tanya Zabuza pada Naruto.

Naruto menyeret Sasuke untuk menjauhi lelaki berpedang itu.

Ia melihat Haku tergeletak di tengah lorong. Darah ada di mana-mana. Dinding itu tak lagi berwarna gading bersih, semuanya terkena cipratan darah.

"Zabuza…"

Lelaki itu berbahaya. Pedang di tangannya berkilat terkena cahaya. Tajam.

 _ **JREBB!**_

"Zabuzaaaa!"

Naruto tidak menyangka Zabuza akan menancapkan pedangnya ke perut Haku.

"Dia sudah mati rupanya."

Partner macam apa, itu? menusuk temannya sendiri.

"Dia hanya akan berakhir di tong sampah…" ucapnya.

 _ **ZREETTT!**_

Pedang itu dicabut sekali tarikan. Naruto jadi teringat Sasuke, apa lelaki yang terkulai lemah itu masih hidup? Apa ia masih bernapas?

"Sasuke…"

Dia punya pedang. Naruto hanya memiliki sebuah pistol curian dari polisi dengan tiga peluru. Hanya tiga peluru. Itu berarti ia hanya punya tiga kesempatan untuk melumpuhkan Zabuza. Tapi lawannya ini kuat, cukupkah tiga peluru itu?

"Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, pergilah. Temanmu mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan lari, Zabuza."

"Kalau begitu apa kau merasa pantas melawanku?"

Naruto bukan ahli pedang. Iapun tidak memegang senjata tajam itu. Tapi ia yakin. Pistolnya ia selipkan di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa kau ingin memastikannya?"

Seringainya memulai serangan itu. Ia maju dengan tangan kosong. Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya.

 _ **SYATTTT**_

Naruto berguling ke kanan untuk menghindar. Zabuza berbalik dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

 _ **KRAAKKKKK**_

Pedang itu membuat goresan dalam di lantai.

"HAAAA!"

 _ **SYATT SYATTT**_

Sabetan pedang itu mengenai kaki Naruto. Gerakannya benar-benar cepat, Naruto harus pintar-pintah menghindar dan mencari celah. Sebisa mungkin ia harus mendapatkan sisi pedang yang tumpul.

 _ **SYATTTT!**_

Dapat!

 _ **GREPPP**_

Naruto menahan tangan yang mengayunkan pedang itu.

 _ **DARRR!**_

 _ **CRATTT!**_

Ia menembak pergelangan tangan lelaki itu dengan menempelkan ujung pistolnya. Darah terciprat kemana-mana.

Zabuza menggenggam pedang itu dengan lebih kuat. Peluru tadi belum apa-apa baginya.

 _ **ZRAATTTT**_

"Wakh!"

Pedang itu mengenai bahu Naruto. Jasnya sobek dan darah mengalir dari luka sayatan itu. untunglah Naruto sempat menghindar sehingga tangannya tidak habis ditebas.

Pelurunya tinggal dua buah. Ia sudah membuang satu kesempatannya. Zabuza tidak mempan dilukai jika bukan di bagian vital.

Kepala atau jantung. Pilihannya hanya dua.

Sikap khas _samurai_ profesional di depannya itu tidak membuatnya gentar. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Permainan pedang adalah seni. Pasti ada ritmenya.

Naruto harus tenang.

Zabuza sama menunggu Naruto melakukan pergerakan. Mereka tidak bertarung dengan brutal.

 _ **CKREK**_

 _ **CREK**_

Pedang itu siap menghunus. Naruto siap menembak.

Siapa yang lebih cepat?

"AAAAA!"

Mereka maju bersamaan.

 _ **SYATTT!**_

 _ **DORRR!**_

Naruto jatuh terguling. Punggungnya kena sabetan pedang Zabuza.

"Khe… hahaha…" si pria tinggi besar itu tertawa.

Zabuza sendiri terluka. Peluru itu bersarang di dadanya. Tapi jika ia masih hidup, berarti tembakan itu meleset, tidak mengenai arterinya.

"Cih!" Naruto menghapus darah dari luka gores di pipinya.

Zabuza sudah seperti _zombie._

"Sekali lagi…" Naruto bangkit dan berlari.

 _ **DUAKKH!**_

Ia berputar dan menendang wajah Zabuza.

 _ **DAKKK!**_

Dibalas dengan tendangan yang sama kerasnya. Naruto harus merasakan benturan keras pada tiang penyangga.

"HEEAAAAHHH!"

 _ **BUAKKHHH!**_

Zabuza rupanya tidak akan menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul. Kedua tangan itu hanya untuk memegang pedang. Kakinya yang bermain.

Lelaki itu sulit dikunci. Andai saja Naruto bisa mengunci lehernya lalu ia patahkan.

 _ **SYATTT SYATTT**_

Ayunan itu maju menusuk. Kanan, kiri, berputar. Tebas ke bawah. Selagi terus menghindari sabetan pedang Zabuza, Naruto mengingat-ingat ritme lelaki itu. Sulit. Ritmenya tidak stabil.

 _ **DREKKKK!**_

"Khhh!"

Kaki panjang itu menggantikan tangannya untuk mencekik. Naruto tidak bisa lagi menghindar. Di belakang punggungnya adalah dinding.

Tersisa satu peluru terakhir. Tinggal satu kesempatan.

Ini tidak akan berguna. Dia terpojok.

 _ **JREEEEBBB!**_

Ah, salah, ini sangat berguna.

 _ **DORRR!**_

 _ **CRASSSHHH!**_

Darah membuncah tepat ketika peluru itu mengenai mata kanan Zabuza, tembus melewati tengkoraknya.

 _ **BRUAKH!**_

Lelaki besar itu jatuh. Darah yang mengalir deras itu terus melebar di lantai, membentuk genangan.

Pedang itu masih tertancap di sela tulang selangka Naruto. Logam tajam yang bersentuhan dengan tulang itu menciptakan rasa ngilu yang hebat.

 _ **ZRAATTTT!**_

"AAKKHH!"

Mencabut pedang itu rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Dengan napas yang masih memburu, Naruto mendekati Zabuza. Pistol yang sudah kosong itu ia lempar sembarang.

 _ **TRAAKK**_

Lalu ia menghapus jejak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Sejenak ia tatap lelaki yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Untuk meyakinkan diri, ia berjongkok kemudian menyentuh leher Zabuza dimana nadinya akan terasa. Tidak ada denyut apapun. Ia sudah mati.

"Kau juga akan berakhir di tong sampah, sama seperti partner-mu, Zabuza."

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Naruto menyeret tubuh Zabuza. Ia taruh mayat itu di pojok balkon. Lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Haku. Ia menumpuk mereka di tempat yang sama. Anggap saja itu tong sampah. Mereka bisa tidur dengan nyaman dengan diterpa angin malam musim panas yang sejuk.

"Sasuke."

Walau mata indah itu masih terpejam, Naruto bersyukur lelaki itu masih hidup. Nadinya masih berdenyut-denyut. Ia lalu menggendongnya, membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Misinya telah selesai.

Mobil curian Naruto dari tempat parkir mengantarkan mereka kembali ke penginapan di tengah kota. Naruto masih harus mengobati Sasuke yang terluka cukup parah.

Malam sudah berganti pagi ketika mereka sampai ke penginapan. Matahari baru menyingsing.

"Kamar 12-A."

Resepsionis itu nampak kaget dan bingung ketika melihat tamunya yang babak belur dan kotor dan berlumuran darah. Ia memberikan kunci yang sebelumnya dititipkan padanya dengan ragu-ragu. Jelas ia takut.

"S-si-silakan…"

Naruto menerima kunci itu, tanpa bicara apa-apa. Tanpa ucapan terimakasih sekalipun.

Ia menaiki tangga dengan beban di punggungnya. Sasuke belum juga sadar. Entah ketika berhadapan dengan Haku dia diberi apa sampai seperti itu.

 _ **TAP TAP**_

 _"Fox."_

Di puncak tangga, Tsunade berdiri. Beberapa orang dari departemen ada di sana.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak memerintahkan kalian untuk menghabisi mereka berdua. Kalian memang sudah mendapatkan bukti, tapi jika mereka sudah mati di tangan kalian bukti-bukti itu sia-sia saja kalian kumpulkan. Setelah ini mungkin kau akan jadi buronan kepolisian distrik 23, _Fox._ Itu resiko yang harus kau tanggung. Begitupun dengan _Snake._ Kau harus tetap berada di departemen ini jika kau ingin membersihkan namamu _. But at last, I just wanna say: Mission Clear_."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Tsunade sebelum ia dan orang-orang dari departemen itu pergi.

Naruto memang tidak berniat berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai intelijen itu. Dia dipanggil karena dibutuhkan oleh departemen 'kan? Mereka membutuhkan orang sepertinya. Selain itu, ia ingin terus menjadi _partner_ Sasuke, untuk bersama-sama melaksanakan misi selanjutnya.

"Sasuke?"

Ia memanggil nama itu agar Sasuke segera penuh kesadarannya. Lelaki yang baru siuman itu tatapannya masih nampak kosong, walau matanya bergerak menyisir seisi ruangan.

 _"Snake, It's over._ Kita bisa kembali sekarang."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Apa Zabuza sudah mati?" Sasuke memandang mata biru itu.

 _"Yes."_ Ia dibalas dengan segaris senyuman. "Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

"Apa?"

" _Happy birthday_. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-25."

"Ah… haha…" Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengar hal itu, tapi sulit. Bagian bekas peluru bersarang itu membuatnya merasa sakit ketika otot diafragmanya naik.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah setelah kita pulang nanti."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Duapuluhtiga Juli 'kan? Aku sengaja mengingat data dirimu. Sampai hal-hal kecil sekalipun."

"Tsche. Jangan katakan kalau kau melakukan itu karena aku adalah targetmu 'kan?"

"Ya bisa dibilang kau adalah targetku."

Lelaki yang duduk di kursi itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Wajah itu mendekat, mengahalangi pandangan Sasuke.

 _ **DOR**_

"Dan aku akan melumpuhkanmu dengan sekali tembakan telak."

Sasuke tersnyum.

"Menjauhlah sedikit, _chikasugiru kara."_

 _"Dekireba, chikaku ni naritakatta."_

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Pintu diketuk ketika mereka hampir saja saling menempelkan bibirnya.

 _"Room service."_

Naruto beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

 _ **KRIEEET**_

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki berkacamata tengah menodongkan pistol tepat di hadapannya.

"Dimana ular milik tuan Orochimaru? Aku datang untuk menjemputnya." ucapnya manis.

0-0-0-0

 **END**

 **Or…?**

.

.

.

Keterangan:

-Dekinai: tidak bisa

-Usura-kozo: anak bodoh

-Chikasugiru kara: (karena) terlalu dekat

-Dekireba, chikaku ni naritakatta: kalau bisa (memang) ingin (lebih) dekat


End file.
